


Mrs Blossom's School For Magical Youth

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Astral Projection, Boarding School, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Henry was walking home one day when there was an explosion. Everyone thinks he was dead, but not everything is as it seems. Will everyone figure out the mystery?
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard





	1. Chapter 1

Henry was walking home by himself one day. Today he was going to tell his family about his newfound magic abilities. They already knew about his author powers, but he had started developing magic like Emma's or Regina's.  
There was then an explosion where Henry was. Henry prepared for impact, but before he could be hurt or worse, he disappeared into a black puff of smoke. The explosion wasn't big enough to do serious damage, but it was big enough to kill a man. Which is what the council wanted.  
\---  
A few minutes later, sheriff Emma Swan and her deputies arrived at where the explosion was. "Deputy Edward," Emma called out. A young man turned around. "Do we know if there were any causalities?"  
"Not yet," he said. "But surprisingly there was no damage to any of the nearby buildings."  
"Odd," Emma said, thinking. She found Henry's backpack near where the explosion happened. It was somehow untouched, other than there were some ashes on it. She knew it because of the tag on it.  
"Henry?" Emma called out. She looked around the surrounding area. "Henry," she called out again. She found a fence. On top of it, Henry's scarf was on top of it. It was drenched in blood. She climbed over the fence and saw a dead body. She let out a sob as she realized her son was dead.  
\---  
Henry woke up on a beach. He saw three teenage girls. "Your a man," one of the girls said. "I thought all boys went to the boy school."  
"I heard they ran out of the room at the boys' school," another girl said. "So they planned on sending boys here instead. Oh look, he's awake."  
"Hello?" Henry asked. "Who are you guys? My name is Henry."  
"I'm Luna," the first girl said.  
"Persephone," the second girl said.  
"Jade," the girl who hadn't spoken before introduced herself as.  
"Ok," Henry said. "Where am I?"  
"Congratulations," Persephone exclaimed. "You have been accepted into Mrs. Blossom's School For Magical Youth! And your family thinks your dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean my family thinks I'm dead," Henry shouted.  
"That explosion that went off when you were taken here was to fake your death," Jade explained. "The same thing happened with all of the students at the school. It's so the magic council doesn't leave any traces."  
"What is the magic counsel?" Henry asked.  
"It's a counsel that makes laws for the magic world," Luna explains. "They made a law that says all magic youth must go to one of the schools. If they refuse, they will kill their family. It's some kind of punishment for people with different types of magic falling in love and having magical children."  
"That is really messed up," Henry said.  
"Yeah," Luna said.  
"What are the different types of magic?" Henry asked.  
"There are a bunch of subcategories of magic," Jade said. "But there are four main types of magic. There is the traditional form of magic which is like spells. There is also dark magic, which is magic from an evil source, but it can be used for good. There is the physical form of magic, which is like the magic that comes from a source other than the user, like a wand. And then there's elemental magic, which is people who have powers to control the four elements."  
Henry nods. "We should head back to the school," Persephone said. The group then start heading in the woods. A few minutes into their walk, a wolf came up to him. It growled at Henry.  
"Stand back, I've got this," Henry said.  
"No need," Persephone said. "Annette, this is a new student. They ran out of room at the boys so Mrs. Blossom agreed to let them start coming here."  
The wolf then turned into a teenage girl. "Sorry," she said. "I haven't seen a boy since my brother died. My name is Annette."  
"Henry," he said. They head to the school. They saw an older woman in the field.  
"Hey Mrs. Blossom," Luna said. "We have a new student."  
"Yes, Henry Mills," Mrs. Blossom said. "He's the first of many boys who will probably be arriving at the school."  
"How do you know my name?" Henry said.  
"I've read your case file," Mrs. Blossom said. "Here, I'll show you to your room."  
She then leads him to a dormitory. Henry was starting to get bad vibes from this woman. He tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't. He was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3

A year later...

Henry had never found away off of the island. He grew to accept his new life. He had learned how to use his magic.  
Henry was laying in bed at night when he heard a bell. It was to summon everyone to get the courtyard. He and the rest of the students arrived at the courtyard. "Do you guys know what this is about?" Jade asked.  
"No clue," Henry said. That's when Mrs. Blossom walked to the crowd.  
"I found out we have a traitor in our mix," Mrs. Blossom announced. The group then gasped and looked at each other. "Someone has been talking with someone outside of this island about our secrets. And I know who it is. Annette, please step up."  
Annette got up. "Annette has betrayed us by conversing with the evil queen about are secrets," Mrs. Blossom said. That made Henry let out a silent gasp. His mom knew about this place? "Which we all know is a crime punishable by death," Mrs. Blossom said.  
Mrs. Blossom ripped her heart out of Annette's chest. Annette then out a loud gasp. "No," Luna called out as she crushed Annette's heart. Annette dropped to the ground, dead. They ran to Annette's body. Luna held the body close to her. "She killed her. That witch."  
"I'm so sorry," Persephone said. "I wish there was something we could do, but we can't do anything."  
Luna then let out a loud sob. Henry then got a big idea. "I have an idea," Henry said. "Meet me in my room in five minutes."  
\---  
Soon, Jade shut the door to Henry's room. She was the last one to arrive at Henry's room. "Sorry I'm late," Jade said. "Mrs. Blossom made me help bury Annette's body."  
Luna let out another sob. "I'm going to kill her," Luna sobbed. "Even if it's the last thing I do."  
"That's what I've come to talk to you guys about," Henry said. "She mentioned that Annette was talking to my the evil queen. That's my mom."  
"Wait really?" Luna said. "I thought you were the grandson of Snow White."  
"She's my adopted mom," Henry said. Henry then tried to explain his complicated family tree, but it was no use. "My point is, we need to contact her and find a way to overthrow the magic counsel."  
"But we have no clue how Annette and the evil queen were talking," Luna said.  
"Well search her room for answers," Henry said. "This has to work. We have to do this before more people die."  
The group nod then goes to Annette's room.  
\---  
Snow and David woke up to there son, Neal, crying. They ran to his room and were horrified when they found nothing. They looked around the room for clues.  
"Snow look," David said. She walked over and found a piece of paper with the magic council's crest on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow and David called everyone to Granny's diner that morning. They had just gotten done informing them of what happened. "I've never seen a crest like this in my life," Killian said.  
"I have," Regina said. "I've been having dreams at night. It was of a wolf talking to me about some island that's beyond space and time. No one ever aged there, but people could die there. It's where they sent all of the magical children. She had a pin with that crest on it."  
"So you think that's where they took Neal?" David asked.  
"Possibly," Regina said. "It's worth looking into. For the first time in months, I didn't dream of the wolf last night. I have to get back to sleep to uncover more answers."  
"How do we know that this is even safe?" Snow asked.  
"It's worth a shot," Regina said. The group then nods and leaves to go to Regina's house.  
\---  
Henry, Luna, Persephone, and Jade had spent the last few hours searching Annette's bedroom. "It's hopeless," Luna groaned. "Either Annette hid the instructions well or Mrs. Blossom destroyed them."  
"How was Annette even able to turn into a wolf?" Henry asked.  
"Turning into animals is a form of earth magic, which is a form of elemental magic," Luna explained. "Her mom was a werewolf and was exiled from her pack when she gave birth to two human babies."  
As they talked, Persephone pulled on Annette's copy of 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' by JK. Rowling. It leads to a dark staircase. "Guys, I found something worth checking out," she said.  
"Wow," Henry said. The group then head down the staircase. In a dark room with a floating orb in the center of it.  
"I learned about this in magic artifacts 101," Jade said. "It's the orb of dreams. It lets you visit anyone's dreams. This is probably how she was talking to the evil queen."  
"One of us needs to go in while the others stay and make sure there's no trouble," Persephone suggested.  
"I'll go in," Henry said. "She's my mom so she's most likely to believe me. Also, I have some stuff I need to clear up."  
"Ok," Jade said. The three girls go upstairs while Henry puts his hands on the orb.  
\---  
Regina woke up in the same plain she had been waking up in. She looked around, expecting to find the wolf. She was surprised to see her thought to be dead son. "Henry?" Regina asked, surprised.  
"Hey mom," Henry said.  
"I thought you were dead," Regina said, hugging her long lost son for a few minutes.  
"That was a cover-up by the magic consul," Henry said, once they pulled away.  
"Do you know about the wolf who had been visiting my dreams?" Regina asked.  
"Yes," Henry said. "Her name was Annette. She's sadly dead."  
"Oh," Regina said. "Do you know what happened to Neal? He was taken from his crib last night, and this crest was left."  
She showed him the crest. "That's the crest for the magic consul," Henry explained.  
"Do you know where the magic council is?" Regina asked.  
"No," Henry said.   
"We'll come to you and we'll figure this out together," Regina said, feeling like she was about to wake up.  
"Ok mom," Henry said. The reunited mother and son share one finale embrace before they both disappear out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina woke up. "Did you see the wolf?" Emma asked. "If so, did she tell you where Neal is?"  
"No," Regina said. "The wolf is dead, and her name was Annette. Also, I talked to Henry. He's alive, and he's at the island Annette was talking about."  
"Henry died a year ago," Emma said. "We buried him at Storybrook cemetery beside his father. We even found his body."  
"He told me he was alive," Regina said. "He's on the island where Annette was at. We need to find him so we can bring down the magic consul."  
Emma then had an epiphany. "Are you sure this wasn't all your imagination?" Emma asked. "Both Henry and the wolf, and you kidnapped Neal to feed into your fantasy that Henry's still out there."  
"I'm positive," Regina said. "I would never hurt Neal."  
"I know you usually wouldn't," Emma said. "But grief makes people do insane things. If you tell me where my brother is, I won't bring the cops into this."  
"Henry's alive," Regina said. She then got up. "And I'll prove it to you when I take down the consul, and bring home Henry and everyone else on that wretched island."  
Regina then left her house and went straight to the catacombs.  
\---  
Luna, Henry, Persephone, and Jade were at the dining hall. "I can't believe we weren't caught," Luna whispered. "I thought we would be for sure, but we weren't."  
"And we're lucky we weren't," Henry whispered. "We just have to keep a low profile until help arrives."  
That's when Mrs. Blossom walked onto the stage. "Attention students," she said. Everyone turned around to look at her. "I have discovered there is a town that breaks all of the laws of the magic consul. It's in the land without magic. It's called Storybrook. The town must be destroyed. We leave after lunch."  
Mrs. Blossom then walked offstage. "We have to stop her," Henry said. "Storybrook is where my family is."  
"How are we going to stop her?" Jade asked. "Most of the students aren't willing to rebel."  
"We need to astral project to Storybrook," Persephone said. "There's a secret astral projection garden behind the school. It's the perfect place to focus and project yourself anywhere in any realm."  
"Ok," Henry said. The group then follow Persephone to the garden.  
"I'll do the projection," Persephone said. "I have been working on it."  
The group then nods. Persephone then gets in a meditating position and closed her eyes. She managed to get it down in a few minutes.  
"Dear citizens of Storybrook," Persephone said. "My name is Persephone Likens and I have an important message. The magic consul is coming for you, and they will kill you. You need to escape or figure something out. The magic council is the magic leader. Please escape before they kill you all."  
She got up. "I just realized," Luna said. "If they evacuate..."  
"I'll never be able to go home," Henry said. He then sighed. "It's a small price to pay to protect them."  
The group then leaves the garden, praying that their message will be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry and the girls arrived at the docks. He immediately noticed Mrs. Blossom was taking the hearts of the girls. "She's taking away our free will," Luna said. "With an army of magic users, Storybrook doesn't stand a chance."  
"Hopefully they take our message seriously and evacuate the town in time," Henry said. Mrs. Blossom then walked up to the teens. She ripped out their hearts. When she was about to take out Henry, her hand was zapped. He then remembered that spell Regina out on his heart all those years ago.  
"Clever boy," Mrs. Blossom hissed. "We depart in five minutes so go collect your items."  
Mrs. Blossom then left the teens alone. "Guys, you'll never guess what I was able to sneak into my backpack," Luna whispered. She opened her backpack and inside was the orb of dreams. "I feel like this could be helpful."  
"Smart thinking," Henry said. The teens then boarded the ship.  
\---  
That night, Henry couldn't sleep. He had been on a boat before, but he couldn't sleep due to the sense of dread building up in him. He laid there, hoping their message would be enough. The sounds of his classmate's snoring also made falling asleep hard.  
"Can't sleep either?" a voice asked him. He turned around and saw Persephone looking at him. "Yeah, the thought of murdering a town makes me feel very uneasy too."  
"You'd have to be a sociopath for that not to bother you," Henry said.  
"This has to be hard for you," she said. "I mean, they're talking about killing your family and destroying your home."  
"Yeah," Henry said.  
"Also the fact that you're never going home," Persephone said.  
"It is," Henry sighed. "But if I can protect the people I love, then I'm ok with that."  
"Sorry for bringing it back up," Persephone said.  
"It's ok," Henry said. "I know leaving home was hard for everyone here, especially because of how sudden it was."  
"Yeah," she said. "I left behind my boyfriend. He's probably moved on by now. I hope he was, he was a total catch."  
"I'm sorry to hear about that," Persephone said. "Did you have anyone special in Storybrook?"  
"No," Henry said. "I didn't even have that many friends. I was too busy going on adventures so I was mostly homeschooled."  
"Did you ever even go to a school dance?" Persephone asked.  
"No," Henry said. "I was going to go to one a few years ago. I had an outfit picked out and everything, but then I was kidnapped to Neverland."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Persephone said, in a sympathetic tone.  
"It's ok, I heard the dance was lame," Henry said. "I heard Ms. Evernever threw up into the cheese dip and the teachers did a cringy dance to Dark Horse."  
Persophone let out a short laugh. "That does sound very lame," she said. "I think school dances are lame. I went to my spring formal a year before I was taken, and it was almost as lame like that."  
"If we do get to go to Storybrook, we can not go to a school dance together," Henry said. "Or go and make fun of it."  
"That sounds awesome," she said. "We should quiet down so Mrs. Blossom doesn't hear us."  
"Good idea," Henrys said. They both laid down on their backs. Henry eventually managed to drift off into a peaceful slumber.  
\---  
That mourning, everyone was called to the main deck. "We are here," Mrs. Blossom said. "Everyone get into position."  
They looked into the horizon and saw nothing. "It worked," Luna whispered to her friends. "They must have put an invisibility spell over the town."  
"That's good," Henry said.  
"I guess we got the wrong cornets," Mrs. Blossom said. "We will continue searching until we reach Storybrook."  
The boat then started going in the opposite direction. Henry looked at his home for a final time before it became too far for him to see. He sighed and thinks of the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma and the others were at the dock, looking at the boat that was leaving. "It looks like it worked," Emma said. "Storybrook is safe."  
"As we knew it would be," Killian said.  
"But what about that girl who sent us the message?" Emma asked. "It sounded like she was probably being held hostage or something like that."  
"Well save her soon," Killian promised. That's when Emma's backpack vibrated. She pulled out Henry's Storybook. "It's never done anything like that before."  
"Yeah," Emma said. She then noticed the writing at the bottom of the cover page. It still said Henry was the author. It usually changed when the current author is killed or loses the position. She opened the book to a page that said 'Mrs. Blossom's School For Magical Youth.' The words were being written as they looked at the page. There was a photo of the ship that had recently left.  
"Henry Mills looked at his home town for a finale time as the boat sailed away," Emma read aloud. "He knew he would never go home, but he was ok with that so he may protect his family. His family already thought he was dead anyway..."  
"The words are being added as we speak, like," Killian started.  
"It's happening as we speak," Emma finished.  
"That's what I've been telling you," Regina said. "Henry is alive. We have to find out where that ship is."  
"We have bigger problems," David stated. They turned around and saw a big warship. They saw that on the ship was the magical consul.  
"I'll take I'm Emma and Regina on the Jollyroger to follow that ship," Killian said. "Zelena and Rumple will hopefully be enough to protect the town if they don't fall for the illusion."  
"I will protect this town," Zelena said.  
"Good," Regina said. The trio then boards the Jollyroger and they set sail.  
\---  
A few hours later, Mrs. Blossom and her students arrived on another island. It was mostly a large mountain. "Mrs. Blossom, I don't think Storybrook is here," Henry said.  
"I know, just trust me," Mrs. Blossom said. They then got off of the boat and started walking threw the woods. They hiked their way up the mountain.  
"I have a very bad feeling about this," Jade whispered to her friends.  
"I have that feeling too," Luna said.  
"We just need to go along with it," Henry said. They then arrive at there cave.  
"We have three more traitors in our mix," Mrs. Blossom announced. There was an audible gasp that came from the group. "Henry Mills, Luna Forest, Persephone Lovegood, and Jade Normen told Storybrook of our arrival."  
The other students turned to them in disgust. "Which is why we came here," Mrs. Blossom said. She then pushed the trio into the cave. "So long, traitors."  
That's when the cave caved in. The rocks blocked the entrance to the cave. The teens looked at each other as they realized they only had an hour or two left in their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

The group studied the cave they were stuck in. "Have you found a way out yet?" Luna asked.  
"Not yet," Henry sighed. He then turned to Persephone and Jade. "Any luck over there?"  
"Sadly no," Jade said, letting out a sigh. "It's hopeless. We're going to die and Storybrook is doomed. Hundreds of innocent people are going to be dead."  
"Don't give up yet," Henry said. He continued to look around the cave. The cave was only about a mile deep. Henry grabbed some twigs and went back to camp and he made a fire. Thanks for teaching me that Hook, Henry thought.  
"I can't believe she figured us out," Persephone said. "We were being so careful."  
"She has eyes everywhere," Jade said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was listening to us right now."  
"Neither would I," Henry sighed.  
"I wonder what happened to my parents," Persephone said. "They were apart of the first curse, but they woke up early and found each other. They moved to New York. I have no clue how the magic council found us."  
"They probably have spies in all of the realms," Henry said. The group then went quiet, hoping to save as much as oxygen as they can.  
\---  
Storybrook got ready for the upcoming battle. Snow and Charming were sitting in their house. Snow was in deep thought. "What's on your mind?" David asked, taking his wife's hand.  
"Everything," Snow said. "How this kind of stuff has been happening under our nose. How did they even find Storybrook? Regina made sure to make this town a secret. And how many missing or dead kids are actually just being taken to this school?"  
"We will find out soon," David said. Just then, a woman in a general outfit came into the apartment. David grabbed his sword.  
"Aw yes, Snow White and Prince Charming," she said. "The parents of the savior and the grandparents of the current author, who also has the heart of the true believer."  
"What do you want?" David asked.  
"You guys broke the laws of the magic consul by bringing magic into this world," she hissed. "The land without magic. For that, this town must be destroyed and everyone must be executed."  
"Over my dead body," David said.  
"That can be arranged," the lady said. "But I have a special execution for you and your wife."  
She then left the apartment and a cloaked figure came in. He took off his hood. Snow and David recognized his features. He was none other than Neal Charming.


	9. Chapter 9

David and Snow were horrified at the sight. "Your son is a strong magic user," the general said. "Like his sister and nephew. Also, he doesn't remember who you guys were to him."  
The general then left. "Neal, it's us, your parents," David said.  
"I don't have parents," Neal said. "I was breed and given to the magic consul right after I was born, the natural way."  
"That's not true," Snow said. "You were taken from your crib a few days ago. You're only two years old."  
"I was aged up by the consul so I may help them," Neal said. "But enough with the talking lets kill you."  
Before he could kill them, he was hit in the head and was knocked out. Zelena entered the apartment. "Who was that?" Zelena asked.  
"Neal," David said. "They did something that aged him up about twenty years."  
"Well take him to Rumple," Zelena said. "He probably has something that can fix this."  
They then leave the apartment and took Neal to Zelena's car.  
\---  
Henry and the others were curled up near a fire. "Our time is probably almost up," Persephone said. "We're going to die in here and no one is going to find our bodies."  
"There's so much I haven't done," Henry said. "Going to college, getting married, having kids, and just enjoying life."  
"I can't remember my life before the school," Luna said. "I was among the first ten students at the school over a hundred years ago. I think my family was from Great Britain."  
"My family is so big I have no clue where we originated from," Henry said. That's when he heard footsteps from outside then they heard rocks being moved. "Who's there?"  
"It's us, Henry," Emma said. Henry looked surprised.  
"Mom?" Henry asked.  
"It's us, Henry," Regina said.  
"We're safe," Jade cheered.  
"How long have you guys been in there?" Emma asked.  
"About two hours," Henry said. Emma then murmured a swear word.  
"We have to work faster," Emma told Regina. About five minutes later, the kids started getting weaker. They were about to collapse, but then there was an opening. Henry took a deep breath as more holes appeared. Within the next twenty minutes, the entrance was fully open.  
Henry hugged his moms. "I missed you so much," Emma said. "Everyone thinks your dead. We had a funeral and everything."  
"I missed you guys to," Henry said.  
"We love you," Regina said.  
"I love you guys too," Henry said.  
"Touching moment and everything, but we have to save our classmates," Luna said. "Their still on that boat looking for Storybrook."  
"And we will save them," Regina said. "Everyone get to the Jollyrogers."  
The group then head to the Jollyroger and leave the island.  
\---  
Mrs. Blossom was standing on the deck. The kids didn't have anything to do so they just stood around. "Were almost there," Mrs. Blossom promised. "Get ready."  
"No," a voice said. She turned around and saw a student named Amber. "What your doing is wrong! You've killed so many people all in the name of your fake honor."  
Mrs. Blossom walked to her. "Looks like we have another traitor in our mix," Mrs. Blossom said.  
"Kill me, it will just prove your evilness," Amber said. She then pushed her into the ocean. There was a loud crash and Amber never came up from below the ocean's surface. Her students looked horrified.  
"Everyone go to your room," she shouted. The students reluctantly did as she said. She was unaware that she had just lost her most powerful allies.


	10. Chapter 10

Snow, Zelena, and David arrived at Gold's shop. "What do we have here," Gold said, examing the group.  
"This is Neal," David said. "They did something to him that aged him up. I wondering if you had anything that could fix this?"  
"I can't," Rumple said. "This is a form of magic I'm not familiar with."  
"So he'll be stuck like this forever?" Snow said.  
"Yes unless you find someone who is familiar with this kind of magic," Rumple said.  
There was then a sudden storm outside. It was a category four hurricane. It had been sunny that day and rain wasn't in the forecast. They knew it had to be from magic. The consul had created a storm to destroy Storybrook.  
\---  
On the Jollyrogers, Henry and the girls were hanging out in the bottom layers. "I talked with the others," Henry said. "They agreed to let you guys stay in Storybrook. They'll enroll you guys in Storybrook high and well go from there."  
"That's great," Persephone said. "But Mrs. Blossom still has our hearts."  
"I forgot about that," Luna said. "Don't ask me how I did, but I somehow did."  
"Well get them back," Henry promised. Regina went downstairs.  
"I have just been informed that a large storm has hit Storybrook," Regina said.  
"Is there any way we can stop it?" Henry said.  
"No," Regina said. "Storybrook will be destroyed, but me and Zelena have a plan. There's a realm that hasn't been discovered by the magic consul. We can move everyone there and start over."  
"I can't believe Storybrook will be gone," Henry stated.  
"We will create a new Storybrook," Regina said. "Also, your uncle Neal has been cursed by the consul. He's now in his twenties and wants to kill everyone. We need to find a way to bring him back."  
"I know a potion," Jade said. "I just need a few things."  
"Ok," Regina said. "What do you need?"  
She wrote it down and gave it to Regina. "Thanks," Regina said.  
"No problem," Jade said.  
"Also we found the others," Regina said. "We'll be docking soon."  
She then left the quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Blossom and the students arrived at another island. "Get ready for battle the moment we dock our boat," Mrs. Blossom said.  
"What are we going to do after we destroy Storybrook?" one of the students asked.  
"We are going back to the school," Mrs. Blossom stated. "Life will continue like this never happened. We will be five students short but well have more students soon. We can just forget this ever happened."  
They then docked the boat and went onshore. "It looks like another dead end," a girl named Theresa said.  
"The town is on the other side of the island," Mrs. Blossom said. They then continue on their path. That's when a fireball hit a nearby tree. They turned around and saw Regina, Emma, Henry, Jade, Luna, and Persephone. "I thought you guys were dead."  
"You wish," Henry said.  
"This could have all been avoided if you followed the laws of the magic consul," Mrs. Blossom said. "All of this death is because of people who disturb the peace like you."  
"How were we supposed to follow the rules if we didn't know there was a magic consul?" Regina asked.  
"Because it was common sense," Mrs. Blossom said. "You don't bring magic into the realm without magic. It disturbs the way things are. Same with the magic users who had babies with people who had a different form of magic. The child would be too powerful, that's why the school was created."  
"So are we just going to talk or fight?" Regina asked.  
"Definitely fight," Mrs. Blosson said. She then pulled out her jar of hearts. "Attack."  
An all-out battle then began. Persephone, Luna, and Jade tried to fight Mrs. Blossom's control, but it was useless do to her having control of their hearts.  
"I'm sorry," Jade said as she fought Henry. That was before he fell down a hill. That's when he found the jar of hearts. He then grabbed it. "Everyone attack and kill Mrs. Blossom. Drop what you're doing."  
He immediately regretted what he had just done. He climbed up the hill and immediately regretted what he had just done. Mrs. Blossom was already dead.  
"Did we just win?" Jade asked.  
"I think we did," Regina said. "You're all free. I know a safe place for us."  
They then head to the Jollyrogers. Henry gave everyone their hearts back and Regina put the spell she put on Henry's chest on theirs. Henry felt guilty about what he had done. He tried to forget it, but he knew those scars would follow him for the rest of his life.


	12. Epilogue

It was a week after the attack. They were settling into New Storybrook pretty well. No one had found them. Storybrook was in ruins. Henry had watched a few news reports. It was a mystery to all of the reports why the hurricane only hit there town. They also started finding magical artifacts without knowing their origins.  
Henry had finally graduated high school. He had gotten a new identity so he can attend college in New York. He was saying goodbye to his family.  
"Call me when you get to New York," Regina said.  
"I will," Henry promised. Henry and Regina then hugged each other.  
"I love you," Regina said.  
"I love you too," Henry said. He then threw down the magical bean and he jumped into the unknown.


End file.
